The Last Alexanderson
by Venomous Queen
Summary: ((This story is not accurate at all XD I did it for my fangirling needs)) Lars Alexanderson, with Alisa Bosconovitch, tries to stay as incognito as possible from Kazuya Mishima and Jin Kazama. He learns how to tame the lightning powers of his along the way. How will this turn out?
1. Chapter 1

Lars was sitting at the ledge of the palace window as he usually did. Staring out into the storm clouds. Alisa would walk in every so often to check on him. Zelda would frequently bring him meals, since he was a person who enjoyed being alone than around people. He can sound very harsh at times, but it's just his hasty personality. "Mr. Alexandersson, today is the royal ball, and I was wondering if you…. If… You would… Want to dance with me." Lars stared at her. "I have no time for silly things like that." "Lars, your parents sent us here for a reason. You were in danger, and they tried to find the best place they could to take care of you." "Of course you'd know that. You ARE a robot after all. You've stayed like that for as long as I could remember." "Lars, I've known you since the minute you were born. I knew you were going to accomplish great things!" Lars just ignored that last part and replaced it with the words "You were meant for evil." Alisa took his hand and put her chainsaw arm next to it, making his hand spark as a sign of his reflexes. He sighed. "You have to stop doing that." Alisa giggled and put her chainsaw arm down, and it slowly turned back into a normal human arm. "Lars, come on. This is a great opportunity for you!" He refused, and said, "For the last time, Alisa. No." Alisa stood there with her arms folded.

"I'll activate your reflexes again if you don't come." "It's not like I care." "Times five." Lars froze. "…A-Alright." Alisa clapped. "Yay~!" Lars stood up and went to his closet to put a fancy outfit on. "Where do you think you're going? I have your outfit!" She held up a tuxedo. The kind that people normally wear to weddings. Lars' eyes widened and he blushed madly "WHAT?! I'm not wearing that!" "Oh yes you are! Get back here!" Alisa yelled and she persuaded Lars to put the Tux on, which he did. "Come on, 'll be late!" Alisa said as she ran down the stairs in her beautiful party dress she wore quite often. _Why do I have to be the one to wear something I never planned to wear in my lifetime? _Lars wondered, and followed Alisa down the stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

Zelda was waiting for Lars and Alisa at the bottom of the stairs, with Link at her side. "So, you're the last Alexandersson? Pleasure to meet you." Link said, as he held out his hand. "Yes. Yes I am." Lars replied, and shook Link's hand. "Link, this is his guardian, Alisa Boskonovitch." Alisa blushed "Glad to meet you." Link said, as he politely kissed Alisa's hand, making her blush even more. "Now, let us attend the ball, shall we?" Zelda said, as the four went to the ballroom. The music started and everyone started to dance.

"Alisa, I don't feel comfortable doing this…" "Doing what? Dancing?" She said, giggling. Lars glared at her. "No… What if something happens? Like, someone breaks in or something?" "Lars, I am 100% sure no one is going to do that." She replied. "That isn't true. You didn't use your radar thing. You just assumed that." Alisa was silent. Not responding to anything else Lars was bickering about.

There was a crash from the upstairs hall way. Someone had broken into Lars' room. "Be right back." Lars told Zelda, as he dashed upstairs. When he entered his room, there was a strange looking man in there, who reminded him faintly of his grandfather. "Won't be needing these." He said, as he held up Lars' medicine that he took to help tame his powers. His eyes widened. "NO, PLEASE!" He yelled, but it was too late. The man had disappeared. Lars ran into the bathroom, and stared into his eyes, which he could tell were turning a more electrifying blue by the second. "Oh god… ALISA!" He yelled. Alisa, who was in the ball room, heard and ran up the stairs, with people staring at her in confusion.

"Lars!" She yelled, as she burst the door open. Lars was standing there, sparking madly with his eyes widened in fear. "What happened?!" "Some dude broke into my room and took my medicine." Alisa froze. "Who would have done such a thing?! You haven't learned to tame your powers fully yet! You're dangerous!" Lars knew Alisa would say that eventually, even though he knew Alisa didn't mean it in a bad way. "Now what?" Lars said, as the sparking started to subside. "Now we wait." She said, as she put her hands behind her back. "What did he say? Did he say anything?" "Yeah. He said, 'Won't be needing this' and just disappeared out of thin air!" Alisa stood there and thought.

"Hmmmm… This might mean something. He must have known that you would be useful in a way for defeating the enemy!" "Do you know who that person was?" Lars asked "It was either Raven or Dragunov." "…We need to gather anyone near here that we know." Lars said. "There are six people close to this area. Leo, Bob, Christi, Jin, Asuka, and Anna." "Anna is the enemy… And so is Jin. Everyone else is fine. Who's the enemy?" "Oh, you're making me think for this one!" She said, and shut her eyes. "The enemy… Is… Devil Jin?!" Lars flinched, and sparked a little. "I thought Devil Jin was wiped out years ago!" "You never know. He might have resurrected. But we can't have anyone with us. Only me and you, since there's no one we can trust for keeping your powers a secret." Lars nodded. "Let's go back to the ball. Remember, tame yourself." "It won't be easy without my medicine." And Alisa walked back down to the ball.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Lars woke up in Alisa's room. Strange, this never happened before. "Alisa?" Lars said, no response. Lars sat up and looked around. No one to be seen, he was nervous. His reflexes kicked in and he started to spark. "Alisa?" He said again, but with more emphasis. There was a scream, and Lars ran down the stairs. There was another scream, but it was a higher pitch, almost the same as Alisa. Two women were hurt. Who could the second lady be? "…Zelda." Lars said, and ran faster. Standing there with each of the ladies on Electric poles was Dragunov.

"Dragunov?! What have you done?!" "Lars! Calm down!" Alisa yelled, as Dragunov whipped her leg with a whip. Lars was furious now, and clenched his fists. "I see you haven't had any training, Mr. Alexandersson." Dragunov spoke up. "Oh, and you're wearing your pajamas." Lars' eyes widened and he blushed, as Alisa and Zelda giggled. "Dragunov. What are you trying to do here?" Lars asked. "Nothing. Just a small training exercise. To see if you can free these two ladies here from their poles. But be warned! They're electrifying." He said, smirking. Lars let out a deep sigh, and walked over to Alisa.

"Hope this doesn't hurt you." He said, as he started to untie the ropes. One piece cut his hand. "Ouch!" he yelled, and his hand started to spark. He quickly let go of the rope, successfully leaving Alisa unharmed. "Good job, Lars. You almost have me free." She said, and Lars continued untying the ropes. After a minute, he freed Alisa. Alisa hugged him. "Great job." She said. "Now for Zelda." He said, and he began untying the ropes. The medicine from yesterday's dose started to wear off quickly, making it hard for him to stop sparking. He clenched his teeth to where they bled, just to keep himself from electrifying Zelda. "Don't worry, Lars. You almost have it." Zelda said, making Lars nearly lose his concentration, giving Zelda a little shock. "Sorry." He said through clenched teeth. "Lars, you can't do it. You're going to kill her if you continue." Dragunov said, but Lars didn't give up. The energy inside him kept building up more and more, making it painful. Alisa could tell by his aura that he was in danger of releasing his energy, but he was so close to freeing Zelda. He took the last bit of rope off, and fell into Alisa's arms. "Come on, you need to go let out some steam." She said, as she walked into the training room she built herself.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Just noticed this chapter (And I believe beyond) Changes from 3rd person to 1st person, so**_** yeah.**

Once Alisa entered the room, she put Lars in the middle of the room, and went outside of the door. Lars was clutching onto his left arm, which was his strong arm. He knew Alisa was still watching, so he decided to keep the pain going. "Lars, you're going to explode if you don't do anything now!" Alisa yelled. Lars knew what she meant. She meant that he was going to be attacking non stop, wearing himself out. "A-Alisa…" Lars said, and he let go of his arm, and relaxed his muscles, making him spark intensely. "Remember, Lars. Force it out." Lars remembered Alisa saying nearly 15 years ago. Lars put his hand out and put it in a fist, trying to force it out. It worked a little, but not much. _This is dangerous, but it's the only option I have left. _Lars thought, and forced all his energy out. Head to toe. He yelled to the top of his lungs, which to him made it a tad easier.

"Lars, Let it all out. Don't try to hide it." I started to let out even more electric pulses than before. Alisa didn't even know I was capable of doing that, but she knew that the pulses were just me letting out energy. I started to wear myself out, and I tried to stop, but I couldn't. The energy just came coming! "Lars, try to calm yourself. I know you can't exactly stop because the energy is infinite. But don't wear yourself out every time. Calm yourself!" Alisa yelled. She could tell because my yelling was fading away, but the pulses were getting larger. It was hard to stop, because my muscles were tense one again. I eased my muscles, which worked a little.

"Now, you calm yourself down! It's the only thing! If you overwork yourself, well… Bad things will happen!" I tried calming myself down a little, but it didn't work. I was starting to get nervous now, because last time I overworked myself, I nearly destroyed Hyrule castle. It wasn't with my powers, but with my capability to fight. The calming down started to work, and I got more tired, making the sparking and pulsing subside. Alisa ran over and caught me as I fell over. "Lars, are you alright? How do you feel?" "I feel great…" I said, breathing heavily, and I passed out in her arms.

_**I regret my older stories... This one is VERY old XDDDD**_


	5. Chapter 5

Alisa was now wearing her normal knee dress with her pink hair in a beautiful style she called the iron butterfly. She was making some medicine for me, trying to make a spin off of my original medicine that we think Dragunov stole from me. I was lying in her bed yet again, and noticed it had only been three hours since I nearly overworked myself. "Alisa, what are you doing?" I asked. "Oh, nothing. Just making a spin off of your medicine that was stolen." I remember last time she made something, it was actually quite good, since she's a robot and all, but this time, she wasn't using her radar, she just copied the ingredients. I sat up, and realized that I was still wearing my tux, which now would be nothing more than an electrified piece of fabric.

"Hey, I'm going to go change real quick." I told Alisa as I went to my room and put my normal outfit on. White pants, red boots, and a black shirt. I walked back into Alisa's room, and she had already finished brewing the medicine.

"Here, drink this. It should work." I looked at it, and it looked disgusting. "Ew, what did you do to it?" I said. "It's medicine. Take it." She replied. I looked at it, plugged my nose, and drank it. I could feel my powers subsiding, which is a great thing, but then it came back, three times stronger and powerful than before. My left arm felt like it was broken into a billion pieces. I screamed in pain. "Lars, what's wrong!" Alisa exclaimed, and she ran over to me. "The pain…! It's UNBEARABLE!" I yelled, making my left arm spark three times worse than before.

"I don't think the medicine tamed your powers, I think it made it more powerful!" She said, and ran to the cabinet to try and find my spare medicine. I could feel the electricity surge through my body, and yet, it was very uncomfortable.

"Hang in there, Lars! I think I found it!" Alisa yelled to me, making me lose my concentration. "Alright…!" I yelled back, trying to fight back the pain. "Here. Drink this quick." She said, giving me what looked like my real medicine. I quickly drank it, and the pain started to go away. "Was that the medicine?" I asked. "No, it was a pain reliever. I don't know how long it will last, but lets just hope it lasts for a while." Alisa said, gently rubbing my back. I didn't like being touched, but in a time like this, I didn't care.

_**OLD STORIES ARE BAD. UGHHHHH**_


	6. Chapter 6

Zelda came up, and was talking to Alisa outside my bedroom door. "Yes, his medicine was stolen and I cannot make a copy."

"You could always buy another one, you know."

"Yes, but it could be dangerous. Lars cannot leave these palace grounds until I find something to subside his powers."

"Alright. Thank you for the warning, Alisa. Would you like me to send Link to find it?"

"Yes, that would be great. It's located not far from here, so he should find it in a flash."

"Alright. Thank you so much for telling me this."

"Anytime, my queen."

I heard Zelda's footsteps walk down the stairs, and the door opening to my bedroom. "Now what?" I said. "You have to stay here, in case of emergency. You can't tame your powers, because this is the first time with you off your medicine. It's dangerous to keep you unattended." I rolled my eyes. "Wouldn't be the first time someone told me that." She smacked me. "Be quiet." I rubbed my cheek, which was now a bright pink.

"Now, take this. It'll measure your electricity power." I checked it, and it was very high. "Is this normal?" I asked. "No. The medicine I gave you tripled it, but the other medicine I gave you makes the pain go away. You're still gullible to sparking out." I sighed and laid down on the bed as her hands gently pushed me down. "But for now, rest. It's the best thing for you now." I nodded and closed my eyes. She slowly closed the door and left. I really wanted to stay awake because I wasn't feeling any pain. The pain was still there, but I couldn't feel it because of the medicine. I still kept my eyes shut, and continued to try and rest. A few minutes later, I fell into a deep sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Alisa came back the next morning exhausted. She retrieved my medicine (thank God) and put it in a place where no one could find it. "Lars, wake up!" she said. My eyes fluttered open and I was greeted with the sight of my medicine on the side table. I quickly grabbed it and tried to open it. "Damn, it won't open!" My hands started to spark, and Alisa quickly snatched it out of my grasp. "I'll open it for you." She said, and easily took the lid off. She put some in a little cup and gave it to me. "Guard this with your life if you take this anywhere. It might get stolen again." "Alright." I said, and gulped down the medicine, relieved to not feel any more pain. "Better?" She asked. I nodded, and got out of bed. Zelda came in. "Everything alright?" "Yes, everything is fine, my queen." Alisa replied, giving a small curtsy. Zelda smiled, "Wonderful. Glad to hear everything is fine." She walked away without another word. "Something seemed suspicious with her…" I said. "What's the matter?" "Well, she didn't seem as cheerful, but I'm probably just overreacting like I always do." I said sarcastically. Alisa rolled her eyes playfully. "Oh, Lars. You are such a smart-alec." I walked to my room and got dressed.

"Is anything going to be the same again?"

"Probably not. You can't be alone. You have to be with someone."

"Oh how fun." I said dully.

"Lars, I know you enjoy being alone, but anything could happen." She said.

I walked out of my room and back to Alisa's. "But Lars, listen to me. If an enemy comes… You can use your powers as much as your heart desires." I laughed. "I guess that makes me feel a little safer." She grinned. "Remember, the medicine lasts for a long time, so to use your powers, just take the medicine I made you." "…I'll keep that in mind." I said. "Alright. Stay here, I have some business to take care of." She said, and walked out into the hallway. I watched her leave until I couldn't see her anymore, not even a single strand of hair (Yeah, my eyes are THAT good). I went to the mirror to make sure my eyes were still their normal color, which they were. A dark brown that I have never seen with anyone else but me. Guess it's a rare 'Alexandersson' shade of brown. My hair was still spiked up as always. I guess it was a normal thing, since it's always like that. My hair was still its original dirty blonde color, but more brown than blonde. There was a strange knock on the door and I looked through the bottom. Their shoes looked dangerous, like Devil Jin's. I quickly went to the cabinet and took the homemade medicine Alisa made not too long ago. I opened the door and to my surprise, it was Link.

"Sorry, Lars. I'm wearing my metal boots."

"O-Oh, it's fine." I replied, trying to keep myself from grabbing onto my arm.

"So… May I come in?" He asked.

I didn't know what to say, since Alisa said not to let anyone in. "Uhmmm… Right now isn't a good time. Maybe later?" "No. Let me in NOW." He said, grabbing onto the collar of my shirt, making me spark. Something wasn't right about him. His eyes weren't blue, but yellow, like Devil Jin. Almost everything about him reminded me of Devil Jin, so I shocked him, sending him backwards and letting me go of his grasp. His disguise flew off, and I was right. It WAS Devil Jin.

"Devil Jin! NEVER do that." I growled at him. "Looks like someone's upset." He said, folding his arms. "Well? Where's the girl?" Was he talking about Alisa? I didn't say anything. "Answer my question." He said. "I don't know." I said. "Do you know where I might find her?" I tried to think of a faraway place.

"Alaska." I said. "Alaska? Are you sure?" "Yes, I'm sure." "Alright." He said, and flew out the open window. Was that it? If it is, then that was a piece of cake! Then I remembered that the medicine Alisa made was still in effect, and the pain came back. I clutched onto my left arm and ran to the training room Alisa made specifically for me


	8. Chapter 8

I stepped inside, to see no one in sight. I was panting from running here, and I was sparking madly. There was something wrong with the room, because everything was a brighter color. "Wh-What?" I whispered as the sparking grew more. I could hear thunder from outside, and I felt relieved that I couldn't control lightning storms, but maybe I could. I put my hand up and tried to control the storm. A funnel started to form above me, but from the outside. The thunder grew louder, as my pain and sparking increased. I started breathing heavily, and the storm clouds grew darker. There was no lightning yet, but I thought that that choice was up to me. Alisa, who was outside in the garden, noticed the funnel and the abnormally powerful winds and thunder.

"Lars…" She murmured, and dashed inside, calling my name. "Lars! Stop it! This is too much for you!" My eyes were turning an electric blue, which was never a good thing, and usually occurred when I'm overworking myself. "Lars! PLEASE!" She screamed. I let out a war cry, and there was severe lightning and ear shattering thunder. I fell to the floor, and Alisa ran over. "Lars, please. I hope you didn't overwork yourself." My fists clenched and I started to growl ferociously. Alisa looked at me sadly.

"Lars, no…" Her eyes started to water, and I started to rise slowly, still with my fists clenched. I roared loudly. Alisa made her arms change to chainsaws. I glared at her, still growling. She looked back at me in pity. "Lars, I…." She didn't know what to say. I was just standing there, so the outworking was fading away. I shut my eyes quickly and blinked twice. My vision was once again normal and my eyes turned back to brown.

"How did you…"Alisa said. She was speechless. "How did I what?" I asked. She ran over to me and hugged me. "I can't believe you did that! I'm so proud of you!" I blushed. I don't think what I did was that great, but I guess it was for her. Maybe I finally learned how to tame my powers, and everything can finally go back to normal. But she doesn't know about my encounter with Devil Jin…


	9. Chapter 9

"Alisa, I have to tell you something." I said, as we sat down at a Chinese restaurant. "What is it, Lars?" she said. "Well, while you were gone… Devil Jin disguised himself as Link." Alisa gasped and nearly fell backwards. "What?! How?! What did you do?!" "Well, He was looking for you, and I said you were in Alaska. He said he would go to Alaska to find you." "So… You lied?"

"Basically, Yeah. I mean, do you really want to be with that whore? I mean, he's-"

"Lars, I need to tell you something."

"Yes?"

"You won't be happy once I tell you…"

"Come on, you can tell me."

She took my hand and took me to a large office building. She shoved the medicine down my throat and I gagged. "I'm in love with Devil Jin." My eyes widened, and my eyes turned an electric blue color, which was impossible to happen if I wasn't overworking myself, but I guess I was so angry at her, That's what happened. Then I realized why she wanted me to come to this office building. It was none other than Heihachi's hideout. I grabbed onto her shoulders without warning.

"How COULD YOU!" I yelled. The glass shattered as I released a large spark of electricity. "Lars!" She squealed. Heihachi tried to find the source of the shattering. He saw me standing in the middle of the hall. He spoke in Japanese, one of the languages I can understand and speak. "Hey! What the hell is wrong with you?!"

I glared back at him. He took a step back. "Lars, stop. This is too much for you. Wait…" She put her chainsaw arm next to my hand, making it spark more than before. Heihachi was afraid. "How did you… How is he capable of doing such a thing?" "Don't ask, just watch." I said (In Japanese, so Heihachi would understand). I tried to spark more, but I think this was all I was capable of. It WAS quite a lot, but I wanted to do more.

"Lars, Don't. You'll hurt yourself." Alisa said. I stopped sparking and glared at him. My eyes turned back to brown and Alisa took me back to the restaurant to cool down.


	10. Chapter 10

I woke up and walked down the stairs without a shirt on, which really shouldn't surprise anyone because I'm pretty buff. Link stared at me. "How did you get those?!" I laughed. "The king of Iron Fist tournament 6. You should try it." I walked away, and Link continued to stare at me. Zelda wasn't there, and it was just Alisa and I. "Wow, Lars. You're buff. Not as buff as your father, but pretty buff." I laughed again. "I don't know if I should take that offensively or not." "No, you shouldn't! It's a compliment!" "So, why did you tell me to come down here?" "Leo came here in search of someone to train him. We're going to help train him." "Alright." I said.

"Leo, you can come in."

A young boy, who looked like he was in his early teens, walked in. He had large blue eyes, similar to my mother who I have only seen pictures of. The kid didn't look surprised to see me without a shirt on. He was probably used to seeing that.

"Uhh. Hello." He said, waving at me shyly. "Hi." I said. "Leo, this is Lars. Lars, this is Leo." I looked at Leo and tried to smile. I stood up. "Nice to meet you, Leo." I said, holding out my hand. He cautiously looked at my hand and looked back up at me. He smiled, and shook my hand firmly. I grinned. "Strong grip you got there." He blushed and sat down. "Th-Thanks." "Leo, do you know anything about the Alexandersson family?"

Leo looked shocked. "Of course I do! They're like, the most powerful people on earth! And only one lives today! And-" "And do you know his name?" Leo looked at me. "…Lars. His name was Lars Benjamin Alexanderson…" I looked at him in surprise. Someone actually knew my last name! "You mean I'm training with Lars!" He said excitedly.

"Yes you are! Along with me!" He started jumping up and down "Yeah! I'm going to fight against The Last Alexandersson!" What he said reminded me of my past. An evil trio was coming to kill me, just for my blood. My powers were so special that it could control any electrical current that came my way. Of course, the powers don't have a mind of their own, I control them, which is probably why they tried to kill me. But instead, they killed my parents. Leaving no one behind from the Alexandersson family but me. I was only six at the time, and I hadn't unlocked my powers at that time. I blinked twice and found out that I really wasn't going through time to view my horrid past, and it was just a brief flashback.

"Lars? We're going to train now." Alisa said, a bit of irritation in her voice, as if she was trying to get my attention. I got up and followed her to the training room.


	11. Chapter 11

Leo was cracking his knuckles and I just stood there waiting for him to get ready. "Okay I'm ready!" He said. "Now, you say something threatening." Alisa said. "Prepare to be destroyed!" He said courageously. I looked at him and smirked. "Are you sure you want to fight? You're going to get hurt." Alisa count down from three and yelled Go. Leo came running towards me and I immediately remembered everything I learned at the king of iron fist tournament six. I elbowed him in the chest, making him yelp. I felt like I was starting to get the hang of it, so I started doing some more damaging attacks. Once or twice, I would snap his neck and slam him on the ground.

"Lars wins!" Alisa said, as I smiled and shrugged. "You call that a challenge?" I said. Leo stomped his feet. "I want a rematch- Ow!" Alisa came out onto the battlefield. "No more for today, Leo. He hurt you pretty bad. Besides, you did very well for your first fight!" She said, trying to cheer him up. He smiled, and let Alisa take him to her 'nursery'. I stood there quite proud of myself. It had been a while since I had a good heart pounding fight. What surprised me most is that I didn't use my powers throughout the fight. Which was a good thing, because Alisa told me that no one can keep my powers a secret. Maybe Leo can, but who knows.


	12. Chapter 12

I walked to Alisa's nursery to make sure Leo was okay. Look, I was just trying to be nice. I slowly opened the door and saw Alisa was on the ground and Leo was gone. My eyes widened at the horrible sight. Blood was shed everywhere. Was Leo… Killed? I looked around for more details. On the wall where Alisa was lying, someone wrote 'I'm coming for you' in blood. I winced back. We're they coming for me? Were the events of my childhood happening _again? _I knelt down next to Alisa. Thank God she was still moving.

"L-Lars… They're here…" She said weakly, as if she was dying. My eyes started to water. "What?! How?! I don't want them here!" "Lars… You're going to have to deal with it. What happens happens." Her voice was getting weaker, and tears were streaming down my cheeks. I don't care if I'm 'Too old to cry'; I'm just a crybaby at times (And a HUGE scardeycat).

"Alisa, don't leave me!" I begged. She smiled faintly. "For the twenty four years I've known you… They were the best moments of my life. I just wished they would have lasted longer…" She said, looking up at the ceiling. I started to whimper.

"A-Alisa?" She didn't respond. She died in my arms, just as I figured out that the people who tried to kill me nearly 16 years ago have found me, and want to try to kill me again once more. I put my head down on her chest and nearly cried to a point that I was beginning to feel drowsy. I gently laid her on the bed in which I imagined Leo way lying on. I walked out of the room and went to try to find Zelda to tell her what happened


	13. Chapter 13

When I went to Zelda's room, which is a long distance away form mine, Zelda was not there, and there was blood coating the furniture. My eyes widened when I read the disturbing message on the wall above her bed. 'We're back, and you can't hide.' I almost screamed out of panic once I saw behind me what I thought was Devil Jin. He spoke in Japanese. "My trio has arrived, and they will show no mercy. They're back for you, and soon, the world will be destroyed, nothing more than a mere meteor out of the millions in space. Prepare to die, Lars Alexandersson. You have forty eight hours left to live. Use the time wisely." I screamed loudly and somehow appeared in my bed. Was it all a dream? No, it seemed so real! I went to Alisa's room, too nervous to open the door. The door was suddenly opened.

"Good morning, Lars! My, you're up early!" I looked at her in surprise. Something wasn't right about her.

"Alisa, are you alright?" I asked. She smiled at me cheerfully. "Never better!" Wow, she seems hyped today. I looked at her hair and noticed it was just a tad darker than usual. "You're not Alisa." I said. "Why, of course I am, Silly!" She would never say 'Silly' to me; she would always say my name. One of my pet peeves. I punched her in the gut, and my hand sparked. This DEFINETLY was not normal. I took the real medicine last night. My hand shouldn't be sparking at ALL. She started to giggle, which turned into a demonic laugh. I took a step back and ran down the hall. A living nightmare… This isn't a joke. This is all real. I checked in every room. Nothing, Nothing except for disturbing messages on the wall written in a person's blood. I checked outside. No one. I was all alone. Well, not completely, because of the demonic laughing Alisa, whom I knew wasn't really her. A young girl, probably the age of Alisa (No, not 57. Probably 16) knocked on the door. I opened it slowly and saw that she was harmless. Well, at first. She kicked me in the shin and I lost my balance and fell over.

"Where's Anna?" She said quite seriously. Anna… That name didn't sound familiar. "Answer me! Where's Anna!" I looked at her. "I-I d-don't know." She walked over to me and stomped on my shoulder. I yelped. "I don't take that for an answer." _Aren't you a feisty one. _"I don't know!" I said, my voice shaking from the pain. She looked disgusted. "You disgust me." _I knew it. _She left without another word, but froze once she heard me sparking. She turned around and looked me straight in the eyes. My eyes quickly turned electric blue, and you could actually see lightning and sparks in my eyes(Not literally, it was still blue, but a tad darker so you could see it). Her eyes widened.

"An Alexandersson…" She whispered. I glared at her in a way that said _Don't you DARE tell anyone. _"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone." I stood up slowly, still aching from the pain. Waiiit. How did I start sparking? I took the medicine, right? Eh, it probably wore off. Or maybe my powers have grown so powerful that the medicine has no effect… I don't know for sure. She started to walk towards me slowly in awe. "I-I can't believe it…!" She said, holding out her hand as if she wanted to touch me. I took a step back, and she stopped and giggled.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you anymore. It's just that my dad told me to attack anyone who gave 'I don't know' as an answer."

"That's smart." I said.

"My dad helped my mom with her evil doing. She's… Part of a trio that was sent out to… Kill you." She said, with pity in her eyes. "Yeah, I know. Quite funny, since I've been here for nearly 16 years. About time they found me." "Aren't you afraid?" "Of course I am!" I yelled a little too loudly. "Are you a scardeycat?" She said. I sighed. "What do you think the answer to that is?" She giggled, "Okay, okay. Well, at least I know. I mean, I can scare people easily." I heard my name being called from the other side of the palace. "Hey, I better go… You go on home now." I said. She giggled. "Alright. I'll come back later." I gave her a thumbs up and quickly ran in the direction in which I heard my name being called.


	14. Chapter 14

Well, the yelling of my name came from Kazuya. I'm pretty sure he's part of the trio trying to kill me. "Well well well. Mister Lars Alexandersson. Glad to meet you at last." I glared at him. "You don't have to give me the silent treatment now, do you?" He said. I continued to glare at him, successfully not showing any sign of sparking. "Anyway, I am here to come and get you. For a wonderful purpose, yes." I growled at him. "Now, that isn't polite, is it? My, you sure are mighty feisty for an Alexandersson." Now I can tell who was trying to act as Alisa. It was Kazuya.

"What do you want." I finally said. He looked at me and smirked. "Come with me, and you will see." I tried running away, but he somehow kept dragging me back. "Oh, you good for nothing child. I have powers of my own." He said, holding up his hand and creating strange colored sparks. "They're fake. You have no powers. You're nothing but a servant who has no place in the world." He looked at me, and his red eye started to intimidate me. "Now, you don't want to say that to your father, do you?" "What do YOU possibly know about my father." I said, as two soldiers came and gripped onto my arms, as if not wanting me to attack.

"Oh, I don't just know your father. I took his powers." He said. I roared at him. "HOW COULD YOU!" I tried to free myself, but the guards had a death grip. He continued to make the strange colored sparks. "These sparks are not electricity. They're a symbol of power. You are the strongest out of the Alexandersson's. That's why we need you."

" YOU DON'T NEED ME FOR **ANYTHING!**" I yelled, louder than I've ever done before. Now that Alisa wasn't here telling me what to do, I thought that I could yell at the enemy as much as I'd like. "Guards, take him in the plane." I started to yell louder, and finally released myself from their grip, running off into the forest.

"After him!" I heard Kazuya say. More guards came flooding out of the plane. Thunderstorms started to form. Not because of me, because I heard that there were going to be some storms. I hoped. The girl, unfortunately, saw everything and tried to fight off the bad guys. I continued to run as fast as I could. But then something happened. I felt a huge surge of power. It was very painful, but I continued to run.

"Stop! Do not go any further!" The girl said. The guards stopped. I was already a few miles ahead of them, but the surging power just kept building up, as if I was going to control the storm's lightning. I started panting, and I wanted to stop running, but I couldn't. I couldn't give in now. Not because of pain. "Hey, we need to exterminate Lars Alexandersson. Please get out of our way." "Never! He is already been reserved for Heihachi!" The soldiers froze. "Heihachi? Oh my! I thought he was dead!" "Oh, whoops…"

"Liar! Kill the girl, everyone!" Everyone ran over to the girl and she fought them back no problem. She looked up at the sky and noticed immense thunderclouds. "Lars…" She murmured. I was clutching onto my left arm, which felt like hell. I went down on one knee and tried to make the pain go away. _I can't give up now… Alisa wouldn't let me! _I thought. Kazuya looked up at the sky.

"Wow… What. A. Surprise." He said.

"Sir, the winds are dangerous! We should evacuate!"

"For this?! This is the best moment of my life! I finally have Lars!"

"Sir, I don't think you do. Jin is only miles ahead of him…"

"WHAT?! NO!" He yelled.

"We don't stand a chance! We have to evacuate now!"

"Jin is on our team. He'll get him for us." He said positively.

_Lars, this is a very bad time for this. _I could hear Alisa say. _I know it's that day, but please. _What day? _The day in which your full power is unlocked. Yes, It does take nearly 16 years, but this is a very bad day for something like this. I wish I were there to help you… _You could help me right now…? _Oh yes! That's right! Just follow what I said before. Keep it in. _I don't think I can for much longer. My head is feeling…. _Lars? Oh no, Lars! _The pain started messing with my thoughts to where all I could think of was that today was whatever day Alisa mentioned and that something must be done (and the pain, of course). I want to listen to Alisa. I can't have my powers control me. The clouds were growing dark, like nothing I had ever seen before. Jin lowered his sunglasses.

"This is what I want." He said. He pointed in the direction in which the wind was pointing, which was towards me. On both sides. Almost like a collision. The girl was unfortunately defeated by Kazuya's soldiers and taken into their helicopter. I was still in unbearable pain. Imagine having a broken bone and making that pain ten times worse and having it everywhere on your body. Yeah, painful. I could hear the sounds of Jin's soldiers coming closer, but my mind just booted that thought out. I couldn't take the pain anymore. I kept myself from sparking (which I now regret doing), everything. Just to make sure Kazuya or Jin couldn't find me, but Jin did. The girl just layed there on one of Kazuya's many stretchers that he has. I bet I would be on one in less than twenty minutes. _Lars, I see how much pain you're going through. You might only have one choice. _I wish Alisa would say, but there's nothing to do now. I tried to move, but my foot sparked once I took a step. It felt good, but I knew it wouldn't last. If I let myself keep on sparking, I'm going to lose control and the events of the day that Alisa was talking about would happen. "He's here, I can feel it." Jin said. I nearly screamed in pain when I couldn't hold it in. I just had to! But my life depended on it. Be captured by the evil trio that wants to kill me or live the rest of my life in everlasting pain. I would choose neither, but I knew I had to choose one. But which?! I started to lean my shoulder on my leg, which nearly made me lose control of keeping it in. "Lars. Do it. The world depends on it. If you keep it in, there will be no more electricity. Nothing that we can use to power anything! Please, Lars. You're the only Alexandersson left. You can do this!" I heard the girl yell. My mind stayed focused on it, and I kept repeating it in my head. The words struck me. What WOULD the world be like without electricity? I started to unclench my teeth without making any sparks. I had to keep myself hidden for as long as possible. I tried to talk, but it would just make me spark. If I tried to move any muscle in my body, I would spark. This was NOT going well. I should do this for Alisa. I will do this for Alisa. I loosened my muscles a tiny bit, and I already started to spark. I was nervous, but nothing was happening. No gunshots, no nothing. I felt confident enough to do this, and everyone could tell because the clouds started to form a funnel.

"He's going to do it." Jin said.

"Everyone, get ready to fire." Kazuya said.

"No, we shouldn't fire. He's going to obliterate all of us!"

I looked up into the sky and my eyes turned an electrifying blue. I spread out my arms and yelled. "ALISAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Lightning started to crash as high pitched as anyone ever heard. The thunder started to boom. It was pure chaos. Jin's eyes widened.

"Incredible…!" He said. The lightning started to spread through the thunderclouds. People on the streets stood and watched, knowing it wouldn't harm them.

"Is that…. An Alexandersson?!" Someone said.

"Nah, they were all wiped out!"

"Except for one…" A little girl said.

Everyone starred at her. "Only one Alexandersson still lives by the name of Lars."

The lightning continued to crash, and I could control how severe it was. Not literally, but due to how much energy I was releasing, which was boatloads. I wasn't exactly sparking, I was discharging, which is like sparking but gathered as one and at least two times more powerful. I had never discharged before. At least an hour had passed and I passed out onto the ground, still sparking a little afterwards. Jin came up to me and put me on a stretcher. "What a pleasure it will be to have your powers." He said, but he didn't know that having powers came with a price.


	15. Chapter 15

I woke up three days later on a wooden board with cuffs over my hands and feet. I basically couldn't move. Also, the board wasn't lying down it was hanging off of something, or sitting up on something. I was hanging there, as if I was crucified. I saw Jin walk in with two assistants at his sides.

"Lars Alexandersson. I knew I would have you here sooner or later. You know why you're here, right?"

"I know well enough." I growled.

One of the assistance came up to me holding a needle, probably to take my blood. I tried to move my arm, but it was hopeless. I tried to spark, and that didn't work either, in fact, there were no sparks. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME?!" I yelled. "Medicine." He said, holding up my medicine case that I thought Dragunov stole. "You…" I growled. He smirked and put the medicine on the table. The doctor searched my arm for a vein, and couldn't find one. _Is that normal?_ I thought. "Look somewhere else. His heart would be a perfect place." Jin said. My eyes widened and the assistant stuck the needle in my chest, making me scream in pain. "I have it, sir." The assistant said. "Good, now take it." He replied. I started to cough, which just made things worse because the assistant took more blood from me. The assistant took out the needle and gave it to Jin, not even bothering to put a bandage on me. "Let us depart." He said, and the assistants followed. The assistant that took the blood from me came back.

"I am so sorry, Mr. Alexandersson. Here." She said, and put a bandage on me gently. "Th-Thank you…" I said. She smiled at me, and ran to catch up to Jin. Then I started to feel different, like I was outraged. I didn't know what was happening. There was a mirror on the table near me and I watched my eyes turn electric blue, and I watched the little animations inside my eyes of lightning and sparks. I started to growl ferociously, and I couldn't stop it. My mind was just focused on anger, and I couldn't do anything about it. I tried to free myself from the cuffs, but it wasn't working. I still wasn't sparking, either. _Lars, It's your inner rage. Yes, you probably didn't know it was there, but it has been building up for nearly 20 years. I do not know much about it, but it can be dangerous. All I know is that this has never happened before because it wasn't the day yet. _I heard Alisa explain to me. Jin came back and starred at me. "Excuse me, is there something wrong?"

_Lars, Please don't-_

"YOU! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! NYAAAAAH!" I yelled, trying to get myself free. "Nothing will work. Not even what you're doing now. I already have your blood." He held up his hand to show me the sparks he was going to make, but nothing happened.

"Wh-What?! Why won't it work?!" He said, shaking his arm. I laughed. "You know, it's impossible to copy what is mine. Not even putting my blood in yours. Nothing will work." Jin looked disgusted, and freed me from the cuffs. "Well then. To prove that, fight me." He said. I started off punching him and pushing him. Then he started kicking and I followed. I beat him the first round, and only one round to go. He one the second round by a few health points. The final round made my heart pound. I was punching and kicking, but he kept protecting himself. _Lars, you're more than just this. You're lightning. You're thunder. You're electricity. You are the most powerful of the Alexandersson's. Please, Lars. Defeat Jin. For me… _I heard Alisa say. I put my hand up in the air and charged tons of electricity. Then I punched and shoved him upwards, making him land head first into the concrete floor. I won. I actually won! I smiled, and jumped out the window and ran back to Hyrule castle, to find Alisa standing there at the entryway.

I stared at her. "Are you… For real?" She nodded. "You have more power than you think." I ran over and hugged her, tears rolling down my cheeks. "I'm so glad your back." I said. She smiled, and rubbed my back. "I missed you too, Lars. Did you hear me?" I nodded. "Yes. I did." Alisa smiled. "Well, Kazuya is still out there looking for you. This is no longer a safe location." "And…. Devil Jin…" She sighed. "Yes, he's still alive, and I still love him." ...

_The__ end_


End file.
